


【国见日】手と足。

by Emaojiaotou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emaojiaotou/pseuds/Emaojiaotou
Summary: 1.3w字/HE/恋手恋足国见英预警/颜色预警。
Relationships: 国见日
Kudos: 45





	【国见日】手と足。

“第一次手冲是什么时候？”

大学三年生时和舍友一起去吃饭，倒也不是刻意针对，国见英好巧不巧的被问到了这个问题。  
其实也没什么，大家都是男人，平日缩在宿舍里还会讨论哪个AV的女优身材更好，像是这种问题，不过是酒后助兴的调剂品。  
只是，没有人想到国见英会一本正经的回答。

“高中二年生的时候。”

“诶？高二？”  
同宿舍的朝仓不敢置信地看过来，像是第一次知道自己的舍友这么纯情一般。  
“因为什么？高二什么时候？”  
“升上三年生的暑假，具体因为什么……”  
国见英歪着头想了想，之后，像是想到了些什么，唇角上扬，牵起一个不甚明显的弧度。  
“真心话，我已经回答了一个问题了，真是遗憾，关于这个问题只能等到下一轮你才能知道了。”  
“什……国见你太狡猾了！”  
“多谢夸奖。”  
“可恶啊！”

“……”

因为什么……其实这种问题，也没什么不好回答的，无非是因为他那天梦到了日向翔阳，仅此而已。

“哈……”  
从那天到现在已经过去了五年，虽然没有刻意去想，但是，那个橘色的身影总是在脑海里不停地浮现。  
开心的，兴奋的，当然，也有难过的。  
国见英还记得高中一年生的那次1H，青叶城西打败了乌野，而被拦下这最后一球的，刚好是日向翔阳。

老实说，到现在国见英也不知道为什么。  
大概是因为胜者的怜悯，又或许是因为别的什么，在那一瞬间，他看向了日向翔阳。

“……”  
是空洞的。  
少年的整张脸都是麻木的，他不敢置信地看着自己的手心，直到影山飞雄来拉他归队，他才像是终于明白了什么，大张着嘴，声音带着些颤抖。  
“影，影山，我……”  
“不用再说什么了。”  
影山飞雄还是那张万年不变的欠揍脸。  
“我们输了。”  
“……”  
“这场比赛，胜利的一方是青城。”

“……”  
日向翔阳大概是哭了。  
不，准确来说，就是哭了。而且，还因为影山飞雄将所有的失误都归到自己的身上，和对方大吵了一架。  
“什么叫全都是‘我’的错？你不要把这一切说的好像传给我就是错的一样啊！”  
“我说的是全都是我的错吧！”  
“我不允许你这么说！”

“两个白痴。”  
这是国见英能够做出的唯一评价。

不过他倒是能够理解日向翔阳，毕竟身为影山飞雄国中时期的队友，国见英比任何人都要明白，影山飞雄对待排球是什么样的一种态度。

“我传的球便是正确的。”  
“这次的进攻不需要你的意见，你只需要精准地扣下去就能够得分。”  
“都已经将球传过去了，还没能拿到分，你是废物吗？”  
“这次的失误是因为我才导致的，不是其他人的错。”

老实说，就算是现在，就算影山飞雄已经成为了职业选手，成为了牛岛若利的二传手，国见英仍然认为，影山飞雄还是那个“球场上的国王”。  
唯一不同的是，他的队友能够配合他的想法，实力方面也能够满足影山飞雄时不时的“异想天开”。  
这绝对不是偏见，也不是因为国见英不喜欢影山飞雄才强加给对方的评论，这只是身为他身为情敌，在认真观察了对方多年后得出的最终结论。

“まあ……这种事情和我也没什么关系就是了。”

影山飞雄怎么样都和国见英无关，倒不如说，影山飞雄越是这般，也越是代表着他和日向翔阳的未来没什么交集的可能。  
既然都说了是情敌，对于这种于自己百利而无一害的事情，国见英向来是乐见其成的。  
不过。

他讨厌自己偶尔的心软。

“我觉得，影山只是习惯了这种说话方式，并不是真的认为传给日向就是错的。”  
高中一年生的那次1H，国见英到底还是和日向翔阳碰上了。瞧见少年的眼眶泛红，像是下一秒就能哭出来的模样，他张了张嘴，将手中的毛巾递给了对方。  
“擦擦脸吧。”

“谢谢你，国见。”  
向来对于他人的善意感知的足够明确的日向翔阳接过国见英手中的毛巾，胡乱地擦了一把面上的湿漉，然后，他长吁了一口气，话里带着些沮丧。  
“不过，影山那句话说的没错。”  
“日向？”  
“最后那一个球，影山是相信我，所以才会传给我的。”

而他，却让乌野在这么重要的关头，败给了青叶城西。

“如果，如果影山把球传给了田中前辈或者旭前辈……”  
“结果是一样的。”  
“……”  
“日向，结果是一样的。”

“我对及川前辈的信赖是绝对的，就像及川前辈每次比赛前说过的，他相信我们每一个人，所以，青叶城西一定会拿到最终的胜利。”  
“大王……及川前辈，说过这么帅气的话吗？”  
“帅气……嗯，从某种程度上来说，的确很帅气。”  
六人强才是最强，这句国中时期岩泉一说过的话，最终变成了及川彻的口头禅，然后现在，也深深地刻印在了青叶城西每个人的脑海。  
“日向，你觉得……青叶城西怎么样？”  
“很强。”  
“除此之外呢？”  
“除此之外？”  
“我是说，和乌野的区别。”

“……”  
青叶城西和乌野的区别？  
这种问题，日向翔阳从来没有考虑过。  
真要说的话，无非就是青叶城西的所有人都有机会上场拿分，“狂犬”总是会在意想不到的地方出现，国见后期的发力非常可怕，“大王者”的发球一如既往的让人毛骨悚然，岩泉前辈身为王牌让人安心，同样是一年生，“洋葱头”总是能够扣出强而有力的发球。  
当然还有。

“氛围不一样。”

没错，正是氛围不一样。  
或许是因为及川彻的原因，无论是什么样的选手，都能够在这支队伍里找到属于自己的存在感。

“大王者真厉害。”  
“只有这么一句感慨吗？”  
“毕竟大王者是真的厉害嘛。”  
“……”  
这倒也是。

不过。

“日向。”  
国见英的声音突然抬高。

“要交换邮件地址吗？”

【日向翔阳】：国见国见，这周有时间吗？  
【国见英】：有是有，日向，你有什么事情吗？  
【日向翔阳】：练球！  
【国见英】：……  
【国见英】：你的精力真好，平时的部活已经练习的足够多了吧？  
【日向翔阳】：你在说什么话啊！国见你怎么能偷懒！我还要让你教我那个超帅的后跳扣杀！  
【国见英】：……饶了我吧。

高二那年的春高，无论是乌野还是青叶城西，都败给了整装上阵的伊达工。  
这并不是什么很难让人接受的事情，毕竟体育竞技就是这么现实，因为今年的伊达工更强，所以他们拿到了去往全国的钥匙。  
然后，同样“无所事事”的国见英便被日向翔阳盯上了。

“……”

“国见！”  
他们总是约在县中心早已废弃的球场，那里向来没什么人去，刚好“便宜”了日向翔阳这个一天不练球便坐立不安的“疯子”。  
“抱歉，我来晚……日向！”  
话还没说完，国见英便看到日向翔阳整个朝他冲了过来，眼瞧着再不刹车他们两个便要碰撞在一起，国见英无奈地叹了口气，伸长着手臂，将人稳稳地接在了怀中。  
“你想让我们两个一起摔倒吗？”

“抱歉抱歉，毕竟太久没见到国见了，有点激动。”  
“日向，我们上周刚见过。”  
“说起来，好像是这样。”  
“……”  
“不过国见不是接住了吗？”  
升上了二年生也没见得成熟一点的日向翔阳歪着头笑开，甚至颇为没心没肺地拍了拍国见英的肩膀，心安理得地选了一个舒服的姿势继续窝着。  
“没关系的，我相信国见。”  
“……日向你，还真是厚脸皮啊。”  
“诶？”

“……”  
算了，不是早就习惯了吗？

将人从怀里扯了出来，国见英从背包里掏出排球，转过身来看向早已热身完毕的日向翔阳，唇角略微上扬。

“一人二十球，失误最多的请吃饭。”  
“没问题！”

“……”

不知道从什么时候开始的，总之，等国见英反应过来，他和日向翔阳已经变成了这种关系。  
说是朋友倒也不是，不过是每周都会凑到一起练球，然后，讨论些平时的日常，最后选个价格适中的馆子吃饭。

好像……比起朋友要多了些什么，不过真的去深究的话，国见英也说不出个所以然。  
于是，他只能一次又一次的告诉自己，他不过是为了“刺探敌情”才和日向翔阳走的那么近，再说了，排球这种东西，多去练习总没有坏处。  
当然，这么说的国见英自动忽略了平时他在部活的时候都没怎么练球，以及，听到这番话的金田一，那欲言又止的表情。

“日向，这次是你输了。”  
“可恶，下次我一定会赢的！”  
“嗯，加油。”  
“国见你想吃什么？”  
“拉面……吧。”  
“那就去老地方。”  
“嗯。”

然后，因为突然来袭的暴雨，他们两个不得不选择附近的酒店住下。

“……”

“说起来，我之前就想说了。”  
穿着酒店的浴袍从洗浴间里走出来，日向翔阳满不在乎地顶着一头湿漉的头发，好奇地看向刚脱下运动衫，赤裸着上半身正准备从背包里掏出换洗衣服的国见英。  
“国见你是洁癖吗？”  
“洁癖？为什么这么说？”  
“因为国见你每次都带着换洗衣服，换做一般人，怎么可能会准备的这么齐全。”  
“但是日向这是第一次见到我换衣服吧？”  
“这倒也是……”  
“给你。”  
“给我什……国见，我看不到了。”

“你是白痴吗？”  
无奈地看着因为眼睛被运动衫罩住所以开始在原地打转的日向翔阳，国见英长叹了一口气，径直走上前去，将人一把按在了床上坐好。  
“换洗衣服，你的运动衫我待会儿帮你一起洗掉，明天就穿着我的回去吧。”  
“诶？”  
晃了晃头将头上的运动衫晃掉，日向翔阳有些惊讶，也有些惊喜。  
“还有我的吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“好厉害！国见你竟然准备的这么充分！我什么都没考虑过！”

“因为日向是个笨蛋。”  
“哈？国见你这个混……”  
“快点把头发吹干，你是想明天感冒吗？”  
“唔……好。”

“……”

“哈……”  
心跳，好像有点快了。

刚才，有那么一瞬间，国见英觉得自己要绷不住了。  
老实说，他平时出门的时候的确喜欢带着换洗衣服，就算知道自己大概率不会换上也会带上一件，这大概就是所谓的准备万全了会让人比较安心吧。  
但是，这还是国见英第一次带了两件换洗衣服。

他还记得早晨听到天气预报说今天可能会有暴雨时内心生出的一瞬间的悸动，像是等待了太久的事情终于被他等到，国见英板着一张脸，从自己的衣柜里拿出最喜欢的一件运动衫放进背包。  
然后，装作不以为然的和家人这么说道。  
“今天……可能回不来了。”

“诶？英君今天要在朋友家住吗？”  
“……大概吧。”  
“看来英君真的很喜欢那个叫日向的朋友啊。”  
国见丽子温柔的笑着，看着自家无论怎么看都帅的一塌糊涂的儿子，唇角不住上扬。  
“下次有机会，要带日向回家里玩吗？”  
“回家里？”  
不知道是不是国见丽子的错觉，国见英的面上泛着些红色。他的拳头攥紧再松开，然后，用着只有他们两个才能听到的声音这么说道。  
“我会的。”

“……”

回忆结束。

大概，从早晨听到了天气预报的一瞬间，自己便在心里做好了要在酒店过夜的准备。  
当然，这种事情自然是不能告诉日向翔阳的。国见英不是傻子，他知道，在这种连自己都没有搞清楚对对方的感情的时候，冒然让两个人的关系更进一步，必然得不到让他满意的结果。  
他和影山飞雄到底是不同的，他不需要日向翔阳为自己做出任何改变，国见英想要的，从来都是让那道橘色的身影永远的停驻在自己的视线。

也许这是喜欢，又或许是更深一层的，让他不敢去想的感情。

“我到底在想什么……”  
竟然会因为想日向想到硬了，这种事情如果说出去，怕是会被笑话吧？  
面无表情地看着身下越发精神抖擞的某物，国见英张了张嘴，第一次选择握了上去，而不是任其自然“熄火”。

是爽的。

大概这是雄性生物的本能，就算是第一次，也能很快的发现如何让自己更加快乐。  
再加上，导致他这般“狼狈”的“罪魁祸首”就在洗浴间外面的床上坐着，还穿的是他最喜欢的那件运动衫。  
国见英深吸了一口气，只觉得自己快要被逼疯。  
“哈啊……”  
他的手心带着些茧子，摩挲过肉棒的顶端，带着些别样的快感。

如果。  
如果把他的手，换成日向翔阳的手呢？

然后，因为想象的画面过于刺激，国见英人生中的第一次手冲，就这么快速的结束了。

“……”  
好像有点遗憾（？）。

国见英从洗浴间出来的时候，不出意料的，日向翔阳还没有吹头发。他们两个的身形到底还是有些些许（咳）的差距，在国见英看来足够贴身的运动衫，穿在日向翔阳的身上，刚好能盖住他的短裤。  
至少从国见英的角度看过去，少年就像只穿了这件运动衫一般，让他刚刚才手冲了一发的部件，再次硬挺了起来。

“国见，你好慢。”  
日向翔阳不知道国见英在洗浴间里做了些什么，他歪着头看过来，将自己的手机递给了国见英。  
“刚才影山问我在做什么，我说和你在一起，他好像有些惊讶。”  
“影山？”  
原来影山飞雄也会发邮件吗？  
国见英眨了眨眼，将日向翔阳的手机随手放在另外一张床上。  
“你们平时都会聊什么？”  
“我和影山？除了排球好像也没什么了。”  
“我猜也是。”  
“毕竟影山可是说过要成为日本第一的，这么想想，好像也就不难理解了。”  
“日向呢？”  
“我？”  
“嗯。”

“我的话……好像没有考虑过这么多。”  
小巨人已经不再从事排球相关，而且，相比起他，还是星海前辈更加接近“小巨人”的这个称呼。  
不过。

如果说……他还有着什么一定要达成的目标的话。

“大概，是想要成为更好的自己吧？”  
“这算是梦想吗？”  
“不可以吗？”  
“まあ……倒也不是不可以。”  
只是，相比起记忆中的日向翔阳，眼前的对方好像有些不一样了。  
“如果是日向的话，应该能做到吧。”  
“我也这么觉得。”  
“厚脸皮。”

“什么嘛，明明是国见先说的吧？”  
日向翔阳对待亲近的人，总是不太注意距离。被少年气势汹汹地掐着脖子质问，国见英深吸了一口气，视线下意识地落在了对方的手上。  
“嗯……好像是我说的。”

日向翔阳的手，真好看啊。

和影山飞雄那种就算去弹钢琴也没什么违和感的手比起来，日向翔阳的手指相对偏短，可是，却短的好看，刚好能够被国见英的手整个包住。  
日向翔阳其实是不容易晒黑的体质，可是，再这之上又带了些蜜色。就像是……微熟的水蜜桃，让人看过去便觉得口舌生津。  
再加上因为每天都能接触到排球，少年的指甲被剪的很整齐，是小小的圆方形，单看对方的手，还以为是某个小学生。

可谁能想到，这样的一双手，能够扣出那般强而有力的斜线球呢？

国见英并不觉得自己是恋手癖。  
的确，每次他碰上陌生人，第一时间都会看向对方的手，但是像日向翔阳这样的，让他只要想到便会忍不住生出些冲动的，倒还是第一次。  
若是真的要给他的这种行为定义的话，国见英觉得还是恋“日”癖比较恰当。

“国见，你又在发呆了。”  
“抱歉。”  
被日向翔阳的声音唤回心神，国见英顿了顿，保持着这样的姿势撑起身子，一条手臂已经牢牢地箍在了少年的腰上。  
“都说了洗完澡要吹头发，日向，看来你是真的想要感冒。”  
“不小心忘记了……”

“你啊。”  
对于这个回答倒是没怎么惊讶，国见英的眉毛上挑，抱着对方，从一旁的抽屉中翻出了吹风机。  
“我帮你吹好了。”  
“诶？”  
“反正日向你肯定会说什么，男生怎么可能会感冒之类的话吧？”  
“……”  
“被我说中了？”  
“才，才不是！”

“你以为我会相信吗？”  
这么说着，国见英已经将吹风机的开关打开。他觉得自己的心跳有些不正常，不过，单从面上的表情来看，国见英倒是和平时没什么区别。  
“乖乖坐好，如果我的运动衫被弄湿了，你就死定了。”  
“……是。”

“……”

所以说，他为什么要揽这么个吃力不讨好的活儿呢？

鼻尖嗅着酒店专用的洗发水的味道，国见英的喉结抖动，视线顺着日向翔阳的身子下移，最终，停留在了少年瑟缩的双脚上。

“……”  
心跳，好像变得更快了。

日向翔阳的脚也是小小的，大概是因为长时间穿着运动鞋没什么机会被太阳暴晒，所以，相比起大腿带着些病态的白。  
不过这没什么，反而多了些别样的美感。  
他的脚踝好像和手腕差不多粗细，也不知道是怎么负担的起这么高强度的练习的。  
就是不知道，自己能不能一只手把对方的脚包住了。

开玩笑的，用手包住未免也太小了。

“国……国见……”  
“日向？”  
“我……”  
就算再怎么迟钝，日向翔阳也终于发现了他们两个现在的姿势有多么暧昧。可他没有推开国见英，他做的，只是仅仅紧紧地抓着国见英的运动衫，一张脸已然涨得通红。  
“头发，吹好了吗？”

“哈……”

好像，要忍不住了。

“日向，你有没有试过手冲？”  
“手，手冲？”  
日向翔阳的脸登时像是熟透了一般，连个完整的句子都要说不出来了。  
“这……这种事情，既然是男生，总会……总会有那么几次的吧？”  
“几次？”  
“……”  
“日向。”  
“……”  
“日向——”

“……还没有。”  
“……”  
呼吸急促。  
“真的？”

“毕竟家里还有小夏啊，万一被她听到了，总觉得有些不好意思。”  
被国见英灼热的视线触及，日向翔阳只觉得自己整个人要化掉了，身子也越发瘫软，到最后，他甚至需要扶着对方才能坐稳。  
“而……而且，平时排球部的训练还挺累的，到家洗完澡，就差不过该睡了。”  
“诶——”  
“难，难道国见不这么觉得吗？”  
“怎么会？排球部的训练当然是累的。”  
“就是说啊！”  
“不过。”  
吹风机不知何时已经被放回了抽屉，瞧见日向翔阳面上的红色，国见英舔了舔略干的嘴角，一只手顺着少年的短裤，隔着对方的内裤径直抚了上去。

“现在的话……应该可以吧？”

“哈……国，国见……”  
“嗯？”  
手冲这种事情，到底还是熟能生巧，至少刚在洗浴间射过一次的国见英，这一次便懂得了怎么做才会在不弄痛日向翔阳的同时，让对方感觉到快乐。  
“日向，怎么了？”

“这……这样，好怪……”  
少年的瞳孔湿漉的一塌糊涂，他的嘴巴微张着，那件宽大的运动衫已经被随手扔到了另一张床上，而他的双手则是死死地抓着身下的床单。  
“不，不要了……国见……”

“不要？”  
都已经到这种时候了，国见英自然是不会停下的。他的呼吸急促，一只手撸动着少年的肉棒，另一只手则是在对方的大腿内侧流连。  
“日向，你真的不要吗？”  
“我……”  
“如果日向真的不想要的话……”  
恶劣的用指腹按压日向翔阳的柱口，国见英咧开嘴笑着，竟是真的不再动了。  
“我会停下的。”  
“……”  
“日向。”  
“我，我……”  
少年的话里已然带上哭腔，他的一只脚软软地蹬过来，又被国见英整个攥住了脚踝，然后，国见英听到了对方颤抖的声线。

“要……我要，国见……”

“这是你说的。”  
身下的肉棒已经胀痛到快要将他逼疯，可是国见英还是认真地看着日向翔阳，用着喑哑的声线在对方的耳侧说道。  
“那么……无论我接下来做什么，你都别想让我停下。”

“……”

就像是一场梦。

梦中，少年的身子颤抖，紧紧地搂着国见英的脖颈，双腿死死地缠了上来。  
做当然是没做到最后的，再怎么说他们都还是未成年，而且国见英也不知道做这种事情需要准备什么。  
于是，最终他也只是抓着对方的手帮自己来了一发。

国见英倒是恶劣，他发现日向翔阳的耳朵很敏感，便一边啃咬着少年的耳侧，一边将他们两个人的肉棒叠在一起，扯着对方的手握住，故意压低着声线开口。  
“日向，你睁开眼睛。”  
“我不要……”  
“为什么？”  
“不要就是不要！”  
“噗嗤——”  
“国见！”  
日向翔阳明显被逼急了。  
“你到底还要不要做了！”

“要，当然要。”  
被少年的反应可爱到，国见英心满意足地吻上日向翔阳的后颈，握着对方的手加快了撸动的速度。  
其实是没有自己手冲来的爽的，不过心理的舒爽到底还是要大于生理，再加上少年的双手瑟缩着，面上的红色愈演愈烈。  
相比起自力更生，当然还是两个人一起要快活的多。  
这么想着，国见英便觉得手中的肉棒再度胀大了一圈。  
“日向。”  
他一次又一次念着日向翔阳的名字，覆在少年后颈的嘴唇，也从吻变成了啃咬。

然后。

“日向，我大概……喜欢你。”

然后，他们两个人一同射了出来。

说起来，那好像他们第一次，也是唯一一次在外面过夜。

那次的事情之后，日向翔阳躲了国见英很久。  
这也是当然的，一直认为是朋友的同级生突然对自己说了喜欢，还是在那种让人脸红心跳的情况下，换做是任何人都会接受不了。  
不过邮件还是每天都在发的。  
最初是国见英单方面发给对方，日向翔阳不是会无视别人邮件的类型，于是，虽然白天被这人无视了一整天，但是到了晚上，国见英会得到一句别扭的“早点睡”。  
短短的三个字，像极了日向翔阳这个人，柔软的，不忍心伤到他一丝一毫。  
就像是那次的第二天，被“欺负”的是日向翔阳，身上遍布着齿痕和吻痕的是日向翔阳，险些连后庭的第一次都被夺走的是日向翔阳，可他却还是涨红着一张脸垂下头去，声音软软的，径直砸在了国见英的心上。

“我……我会考虑的。”

“哈……”  
都到了这种程度，真的让他不喜欢日向翔阳这个人，才是不可能的。

“国见？”  
真心话的游戏还在继续，不过，大概国见英的运气实在太好，所以直到他们将所有的啤酒喝完，他都没有再输掉一次。  
“你真的不能告诉我吗？”  
胃口被吊起来却得不到答案，朝仓烦躁地挠着头，双手合十，近乎是讨好地开口。  
“一周……不，一个月！国见我帮你打扫一个月的卫生，你就告诉我吧？”  
“告诉你什么？”  
“当然是第一次手冲的原因！”  
“……你怎么还惦记着这个？”  
  
“因为我实在很好奇啊！”  
拜托，这可是国见英，他们金融系出了名的性冷淡（校内公认）。从一年生的学妹到四年生的学姐，不知道有多少向这人告白的，可是国见英从始至终都是那一个答案。  
  
“抱歉，你不是我喜欢的类型。”  
  
“国见，你就告诉我吧！”  
  
“……朝仓，你还真是执着。”  
国见英和朝仓的关系倒还不错，如果不出意外，毕业后他们应该也会去同一家银行工作。因此，对于这个未来的同事他还是有着一定的好感的。  
再加上大家毕竟都是男人，这种事情就算让对方知道了，其实也没什么。  
于是，国见英歪着头想了想，到底还是开了口。  
“在酒店的洗浴间，和我喜欢的人一起。”  
  
“啊，原来是这……喜欢的人？？？”  
“嗯。”  
“国见你原来也会喜欢一个人吗？”  
“我好歹也是个男人……”  
“可……可你不是性冷淡吗？”  
“哈？”  
  
“不，不是……大家都是这么说的。”  
大概是发现国见英并没有生气的意思，朝仓深吸了一口气，好奇地凑过来。  
“他们说，国见你平时别说AV了，就连联谊会都没去过几次，所以就怀疑国见你是不是性冷淡……”  
“当然不是，你们都在想些什么乱七八糟的。”  
“问题在于，国见你都是大学三年生了，也没见你谈过一次恋爱。”  
“我都有男朋友了，为什么还要谈恋爱？”  
“这倒也是，既然有男……男朋友？国见你喜欢男人？”  
“喜欢男人？”  
国见英歪着头想了想，然后，他摇了摇头。  
“只是喜欢的人刚好是同性罢了，换成其他人，我大概是不会喜欢的。”  
“诶——”  
“而且，你不是见过吗？”  
“哈？”

“你之前说的，那位将你妹妹迷的晕头转向的‘ninja’。”  
“哦，你说打沙滩排球的那个……”  
等下，刚才国见说了什么？他见过？将他妹妹迷的晕头转向？  
“你男朋友是‘ninja shoyo’？”  
这……这也太刺激了吧？所以说……他妹妹要失恋了？  
“嗯。”  
“……这还真是一个大消息。”  
“まあ……虽然现在还不是男朋友就是了。”  
“诶？”

“不过，他早晚会是我的。”  
这么说着的国见英，眼底第一次出现了名为势在必得的情绪。他从口袋中掏出手机，点开了自己的锁屏界面。屏幕之上，青年赤着脚，高高地从沙滩上跃起，像是飞翔的鸟儿，从上到下都充斥着让人心跳加快的魅力。  
“是不是很好看？”  
“这倒是……”  
“日向高中的时候就很好看，不过当时的他还不像现在一样拥有这么多的粉丝。”  
说到这里，国见英的表情狰狞了一瞬。  
“如果可以的话，我希望日向打沙排的时候不要赤着脚，难道他不知道很多外国人都有些奇怪的癖好吗？”  
“……”  
不知道为什么，朝仓总觉得国见英说的这个有奇怪癖好的人是他自己。

“说起来，日向的脚的确很好看。”  
小小的，踩在自己的肉棒上，让他险些秒射出来。  
日向翔阳洗澡的时候很认真，所以，他的脚是软软的，又带着些沐浴乳的牛奶味儿。每当国见英忍不住啃上对方的脚趾，日向翔阳的身子会整个僵住，然后，会用着那种像是要哭出来一样的声音求饶。  
那是珍宝，独属于他的珍宝。  
“如果可以的话，能为日向的脚上一份保险就更好了。”

“……”  
朝仓已经整个人都说不出话了。

操，国见原来是这么……这么变态的人吗？  
突然有点心疼那个叫日向的人怎么办？

不过，能够知道朋友有喜欢的人，朝仓到底还是开心的。于是，朝仓伸出手来又叫了两瓶酒，等服务员为他们两个倒满，朝仓端起酒杯看向国见英。  
“既然如此，我就提前祝你能够追到这位日向了。”  
“谢谢。”  
国见英咧开嘴笑着，端起酒杯，和朝仓碰在一起。  
“喜酒我是不会请的，你就死心吧。”  
“……你是什么品种的小气鬼？”  
“我可不想结婚的时候还要被人打扰，啊……结婚之后，大概，会带他出来让你见……嗯，看我的心情让你见几次好了。”  
“那还真是谢谢你了。”  
“不用谢，毕竟我们是朋友。”  
“……”

国见英和朝仓说的这么信誓旦旦，他心里也的确是这么想的。  
他太了解日向翔阳了，明明在排球上横冲直撞，永远在尝试新鲜的东西，偏生在感情上稚嫩的很。  
至少，在和他做了那种事后，在想清楚他们两个的事情之前，日向翔阳怕是再也不会考虑第二个人。  
可国见英会给对方这个机会让他考虑别人吗？

开玩笑，会这么做的绝对是脑袋有问题。

【国见英】：还有半年。  
【日向翔阳】：……我知道，国见你不用每次都提醒我。  
【日向翔阳】：说起来，国见你快去实习了吧？  
【日向翔阳】：想好去哪里了吗？  
【国见英】：一十一银行。  
【日向翔阳】：国见好棒！  
【国见英】：日向你回来的那天，需要我去接机吗？  
【日向翔阳】：就算我不说，国见也会来吧？

“哈……”  
没想到反被对方将了一军啊。  
心里有些好笑，国见英撑着下巴看着手机屏幕，眉眼间溢满了温柔。  
因为想着日向翔阳回来之后能够两个人一起同居，国见英便从大学宿舍里搬出来了。当然，最主要的理由是，他终于可以在自己的房间里贴满日向翔阳的照片了。

毕竟每次手冲还要从手机里翻照片是一件很麻烦的事情。

【国见英】：关于那件事，日向，你想好了吗？  
【日向翔阳】：……  
【国见英】：日向，你应该知道，我不会永远等你。  
【国见英】：我能够忍着这两年不去巴西找你，已经是极限了。  
【日向翔阳】：我想好了。  
【日向翔阳】：国见现在要听吗？  
【国见英】：等下！

几乎是打完这两个字，国见英便拨通了日向翔阳的电话。  
因为巴西那边尚还是下午，所以，没多久，他便听到了青年清脆的声音。

“国见？”  
“……”  
“国见，你在听吗？”  
“嗯，我在听。”  
“怎么突然打电话来了？”  
日向翔阳的语气带着些迷茫。  
“平时不都是晚上才打吗？”

“刚才的那个问题，如果再说下去，我会忍不住想去巴西找你的。”  
“刚才的那个问题？”  
“日向，我喜欢你。”  
“……”  
“你和你的那个搭档，还好吗？”  
“埃尔托吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“埃尔托人挺好的，就是在喜欢的人面前有些缩手缩脚。”  
“哈……”  
“国见，你在笑？”  
“嗯。”  
“碰到了什么开心的事情吗？”

“开心的事情……应该算吧？”  
“国见？”  
“日向。”  
国见英的唇角上扬。  
“我想你了。”

所以，快点回来吧。

“国见，你是变态吗？”  
“我可不想被金田一这么说。”  
“我记得上次看到你的锁屏，至少还是日向的全身照吧？”  
金田一勇太郎看着国见英手机屏幕上的那双赤裸着踩在沙滩上的脚，只觉得全身上下的汗毛都要竖起来了。  
“如果让日向看到了，会被吓跑的。”  
“是我拜托日向拍给我的。”  
“……”  
“当然，理由我没有告诉他。”  
毕竟，以日向翔阳的性子，如果知道了他是为了更好的手冲，怕是会气急败坏的说自己是浑蛋。

啊……如果这种时候能看到日向的脸就好了。  
虽然说着浑蛋，可是，日向翔阳的脸一定会涨得通红，他一定会手足无措，整个人都像是熟透了，裸露在外的皮肤都会泛上好看的粉色。  
那副模样的日向翔阳是最好看的，那对橘色的瞳孔总是湿漉的，无论自己做些什么，他都会任他去做。  
到了那个时候，他一定会在青年的身上打满属于自己的痕迹，让人一看便能知道，这个人是属于他国见英的。

“金田一，我觉得……我有点想日向了。”  
“国见。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你真他妈是个变态啊。”

“……”

然后，终于到了日向翔阳回国的日子。

“国见！”  
大概是一个人在国外生活的原因，日向翔阳的眉眼间明显成熟了许多。从飞机上走出来，远远地瞧见国见英，日向翔阳的唇角上扬，不住地朝对方挥手。  
“抱歉，让你等久了。”

“没什么。”  
理所当然的从青年的手中接过行李箱，国见英伸出手揉了揉日向翔阳的头发，这才看向从刚才开始便一直想要凑上来说话的乌野众人。  
“日向，你的朋友们也来了。”  
“生气了？”  
“没有。”  
再怎么说，日向翔阳高中和这些人的关系的确是不错的，从他们和青年相处的模式来看，也是真的关心对方的。  
这么想着，国见英长吁了一口气，面上的表情柔和了些许。  
“下次，记得告诉我。”  
“嘻。”

“日……日向。”  
率先反应过来的是山口忠，他不敢置信地看着国见英，像是想到了什么，声音不住地抬高。  
“你……你们两个？”  
“啊……”  
意会到山口忠的意思，日向翔阳的面颊忍不住泛上些红色。不过他倒是没有拍掉国见英的手臂，相反，他伸出一只手，扯住了男人的衣角。  
“这，这是我男朋友。”

“……”

除了高中一年生春高的那一次，国见英再一次体会到了，在外人面前也忍不住的想要流泪的冲动。

“再说一遍。”  
“再……呜……再说什么？”  
肉棒被国见英的手握住，日向翔阳的身子颤抖，双手紧紧地攀上对方的脖颈。  
“国，国见……”  
“再说一遍，日向你知道的，我到底想要听什么。”

是激动的。  
从高二确定自己的心思，到现在，已经过去了六年。在这六年里，不是没想过放弃，只是，一想到日向翔阳这个人，国见英便觉得，所有的等待都是值得的。  
而现在，他所等待的“珍宝”终于缩在他的怀中，瞳孔湿漉，任他做尽所有想做的事情。

“ひなた……不，翔阳。”  
他俯下身去，一遍又一遍的亲吻着青年的唇瓣，然后，国见英的眉眼弯起，用着喑哑的声音继续说道。  
“再说一遍，我想听。”

“国……国见是我的男朋友。”  
“错了。”  
“国见？”  
“名字。”  
国见英不紧不慢地撸动着日向翔阳的肉棒，唇角的笑容愈发明显。  
“翔阳，喊我的名字。”  
“……あ……あきら。”  
“没错，再喊一遍。”  
“あきら。”  
“再喊一遍。”  
“あきら。”

“翔阳。”  
国见英的双臂收紧，眼眶泛上了些红色。

“愛してる。”

“哈啊……英，英……”  
像是……一叶孤舟在大海上漂浮，日向翔阳死死地攀住国见英，只觉得自己快要被浪潮般的快感吞噬。  
他觉得自己快要疯了。  
明明都是男人，明明那种事情是第一次做，可他却被强烈的快感刺激的射了又一次。相比起来，除了第一次，国见英的每次都持久的过分。  
“英……我，我不要了。”

“翔阳，你在和我开玩笑吗？”  
“英……”  
日向翔阳哭着咬上国见英的肩头。  
“会坏的。”

“不，你不会。”  
国见英的唇瓣近乎是膜拜的舔吻日向翔阳的手指以及脚尖，他的眼底带着些狂热，灼热的吻从脚踝开始，顺着大腿内侧顺次向上，留下像是纹路一般的痕迹。

所以说，无论是朝仓还是金田一，他们说的都不对。  
自己怎么就是变态，怎么就是恋手癖恋足癖了？  
明明只要是日向翔阳，他便能兴奋到发抖，何必只去关注这人的手或者脚呢？

日向翔阳这个人就是艺术品，最完美的艺术品。  
他的肤色是诱人的蜜色，那对橘色的瞳孔像是上好的宝石，就算蒙上了一层“雾”，也好看的过分。  
他的腰线也是好看的，甚至还有少见的腰窝。每次国见英吻上去，日向翔阳都会哭着向他求饶，让人忍不住想要欺负的更多。  
大腿根也是可爱的，虽然也是纤细的，但是，因为带着肌肉，所以多了几分“口感”，国见英的两只手刚好能整个掐住。  
当然，最可爱的还是那从未被人碰触过的后庭，像是另一张嘴，死死地缠上国见英的肉棒，让他舒服快要喊出声来。

“翔阳。”  
一把将试图逃离的日向翔阳扯了回来，国见英的唇角上扬，双手扯着青年的手向后，还没完全拔出的肉棒再度顶了回去。  
“你想跑吗？”  
“不，不要了……”  
日向翔阳是真的怕了。  
活了二十二年，第一次体会到性爱的快感，他觉得自己快要坏掉。可是，当国见英的肉棒重重地戳上来，他又觉得大脑昏昏沉沉的，就连声音也变得甜腻了起来。  
“英……呜……会坏的，真的会坏的。”

“翔阳，别怕。”  
到底还是心疼的，听到青年的哭腔，国见英抬起日向翔阳的双腿，保持着插入的姿势，将人转了过来。  
成功的，听到了青年更加甜腻的惊呼。  
“最后一次。”  
他的吻是缠绵的，落在日向翔阳的眉间，鼻梁，最后，是微肿的双唇。  
察觉到青年态度的软化，国见英眨了眨眼睛，故意用着撒娇一般的语气，凑在对方的耳侧说道。  
“翔阳，让我做吧。”  
“我……”  
“最后一次，翔阳，你总该相信我。”  
“我，你……”  
敏感的耳垂被晕染上了诱人的红色，感受着国见英越发粗大的肉棒，日向翔阳张了张嘴，然后，他将脸埋进了男人的胸膛。  
“不……不能再多了。”

“哈……”  
国见英的唇角上扬。  
“当然，我说到做到。”

国见英说最后一次，还真是最后一次。

不过，每次察觉到有射精的欲望，他便停住不动，等到劲头过了，他便继续抽插了起来。  
只是苦了日向翔阳，人生中第一次当然也是唯一一次的恋爱，当然不知道男人在床上说过的话是千万不能信的道理。  
于是，也只能被国见英翻来覆去的操弄，一次又一次地被送上高潮，到最后，甚至都要射不出东西，肉棒颤颤巍巍地挺立着，吐出些透明的液体。

“英，英……”  
他的声音沙哑，哭都哭不出来，双手死死地攀着国见英的肩膀，像是在讨饶，又像是在撒娇。  
“不要了，真的不要了，求你，英……呜……不要了。”  
“翔阳，别哭。”  
国见英的确是憋的很了，不过，看到了青年哭的一脸湿漉，他还是没忍住心疼了。  
说到底，他和日向翔阳以后还是要过一辈子的，又不是酒吧里的一夜情。所以，虽然尚还没有满足，但是，国见英还是强忍着继续抽插的欲望，拔出了肉棒。

嗯，换成了日向翔阳的手。

“翔阳，乖，帮我出来。”  
带着些茧子的手到底是不如湿热的后庭的，不过，看着日向翔阳哭红着眼眶还要继续帮自己手冲的模样，国见英还是很快的射了出来。  
“翔阳。”  
窗外，已经开始现出了些光亮，屋内的时钟，刚好是凌晨四点。  
将已经完全没眼看的被子扔下床，国见英抱着青年走进洗浴间，小心翼翼帮人清理干净，这才抱着人又回到了卧室。

“翔阳，困了吗？”  
“……”  
“生气了？”  
知道日向翔阳一定是生气了，国见英忍不住笑出声来，翻出另一条被子，将两个人裹得严严实实的。  
“要不……我让你上一次？”  
“……”  
“翔阳——”

“……真的？”  
“当然是假的。”  
“……”

他再理这个人他就是白痴！

“翔阳。”  
“……”  
说了不理就是不理！

“翔阳，我爱你。”  
“……”  
“第一次见到你的时候我就在想，那个小矮子，虽然聒噪了点，但是长的真好看。”  
“我又矮又聒噪还真是抱歉。”  
“我可是在夸你。”  
“是吗？”  
“当然。”

矮也好，聒噪也好，这些乱七八糟的，才组成了让他爱到不行的日向翔阳。

他是不会让的。  
无论是谁，日向翔阳这辈子只能属于他。

“第一次见到你的时候，我从来没想过自己会这么喜欢你。”

不过。

“未来的十年，二十年，直到死亡将我们分开的那一天，都请你多多指教了。”

“……”  
日向。  
日向翔阳垂下头去，声音细微，却能被国见英清楚的听到。

“我也是。”

TBC.


End file.
